The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for player stimulation, and, in particular, a method and apparatus for player sensory stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,615 states that it shows a gaming device that operates one or more fluorescent illumination lamps to signal promotional operation of the device. The '615 patent states that the fluorescent lamps are used to illuminate decorative glass panels. The '615 patent also states that the fluorescent lamps operate in a flashing mode or a dimming mode. The '615 patent further states that the promotional operation may include a bonus condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,301 states that it shows a synchronized sound track system, i.e., synchronizing sounds and/or music with game play. The '301 patent states that the synchronization may occur at one gaming apparatus, or among a system of connected gaming apparatuses.